


Uselessly Big

by youngbluespring



Category: 2.43 清陰高校男子バレー部 | 2.43: Seiin Koukou Danshi Volley-bu (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut, horny!yunichika, strong parental guidance is advised, with yori as special guest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbluespring/pseuds/youngbluespring
Summary: Yuni finally does *it* with Chika...and realized he still has lots to learn.
Relationships: Haijima Kimichika/Kuroba Yuni
Kudos: 33





	Uselessly Big

"Position?"

"Huh?"

"What position do you play? You're on the volleyball team, right?"

"Oh, that's what you meant?"

Yuni was startled as Chika introduces himself by asking that question. He's sure his new classmate (and old childhood friend) meant volleyball, but he couldn't avoid malice. That word meant several things now, triggering shame on him knowing he might be alone in their small town with that knowledge - at a young age.

It all started when Yuni crashed in his cousin's pad. His clan's unusually extended, and among them Yori may be the one he's closest with. He might be the only figure to substitute for an elder brother, teaching him the ropes of growing up as a boy.

That, unavoidably, includes messed up hormones.

The younger kid often hangs out with Yori at their family-owned karaoke lounges, but what he expected to be another cool _jam_ turned out to be a lesson awkward to teach in school.

"Yori-chan, I got some new chords we can practice-" Instead of guitar strums or music videos, he hears something _much louder._

A woman lies naked in an awkward position, while an actor prepares to please her on camera.

His cousin, whom he knew to have delinquent tendencies, rests in the sofa with his hand somewhere that's not a microphone.

"Oops. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Yuni's apologies were endless, his cheeks blushing after witnessing that awkward scenario. He knew being naked with other men is absolutely fine like in public baths, but seeing your cousin _enjoying himself_ sure is something else. "I should've knocked."

The elder one, knowing his responsibility, rushes to cover himself with his boxers. "No, no...I should've waited till late for these. Bad timing, huh."

He then reaches for the remote, initially pausing the video instead of turning the TV off. But that wasn't enough to divert Yuni's thoughts back to his original plan.

"Uhm...where did you get those?" Curiosity took over, pretending that it's not bothering him being both men.

"I downloaded on the internet." A USB stick is attached to one of the TV's ports. Yuni felt a bit jealous that his cousin has access to fast connections when his house is barely covered by cellphone signals. "Don't tell me you want a copy? I can lend it to you if you like."

But with Kyoko invading his room without notice he doesn't seem interested...unless...

"No, no...it'll be awkward. Though...I haven't really watched them..."

"Not at home?"

"No?"

"Not even at school?"

"Of course not!" Yuni protests. "But my classmates do on their breaks, it's stupid. If not that, they talk about idols with big boobs and sneak in mags they got somewhere."

"It's part of growing up, you know." At this point Yori can't figure how to steer the conversation to something neutral. "Haven't you imagined doing it with someone, like a crush? I'd pity you if your future girlfriend breaks up with you because you're clueless..."

"I can't even imagine myself having a girlfriend..." A confession comes out from the young boy. "I'm not magazine-level kind of handsome. I'm boring..."

"C'mon, don't sell down our clan like that! You got good genes!"

"I don't have something that makes me cool...except being a _tree_."

"Girls like tall guys, I'm sure." The older one assures Yuni, still not bothering to wear a shirt. "You're still young...also they say growth spurt transforms people in high school, right?"

Yuni's slightly comforted by those words, only for another emotion to take over. He's sitting in the couch, nervously trying to hide something from his cousin. _It's already turned off but it's not calming down_ , he mutters as his gaze's stuck between the TV and his half-naked companion.

"You look stiff." Yori asks Yuni for the remote, planning to resume the programming. "Much better if you just watch stuff and relax."

The sight of a barely legal girl being _entertained_ makes him more nervous, though. Yori tries to keep a straight face, partly enjoying what's on screen while weirdly worried how the younger boy reacts.

He stops the video midway, switches to some file with a random name...only for the roulette to choose something more _difficult_ to explain. If the first one features a girl, now it's a man...in a similar position...pleasured by another man...

"Oopsie." He tries to exit the screen, but too late to prevent Yuni from being shocked.

"Oh god...is that...really possible..."

"Forget about it, okay."

"Are they..." Yuni slides into silence as he tries to find a good term. "...gay?"

"Kinda. I dunno." Yori dodges the question. "Likely they're just doing it for money."

"B-but...have...you...tried....doing that?" Now the younger boy's questions escalate to a point of no return.

"I have gay friends, that's all. You'll meet a lot of people in college..."

"You have that on your USB though..."

"Sometimes..." The older one responds with a sigh. "When I get bored jerking off to women..."

As a last resort Yori made sure to select the _usual_ one. Things seem calm until Yuni excuses himself...unable to control his _confusion_ any longer.

"I...gotta go to the toilet." That sight was split second but it was a _eureka_ moment for him. He's unable to admit it though. He shouldn't be feeling it; he's a normal boy like everyone else in their small town...though it was undeniable what he saw filled some gaps.

"Aha, you're feeling it, huh..." Yori teases him, knowing his cousin wants a release.

"Stop it okay, I just really need to pee..."

"We're both guys. I don't mind." Yuni realizes there's nothing to be ashamed of...supposedly. Or maybe guilt that he sneaked it without warning, even if it was not his fault...

"Okay, fine." Yuni throws his hand in defeat. "You get out instead."

"I won't peek, promise...you can even hide it in your pants I don't care..."

It took midway through the video before Yuni finally gave up and let his hands take over...initially hiding it under his pants until it became too tight for comfort. His cousin's still there, minding his own business.

"Don't tell me you don't do that at home..."

"Of course I do!" His tempo was disturbed by that intrusion. "But rarely. In the shower! Not in front of other people!"

"Hahaha, of course you won't!" Seeing that his cousin needs some help, Yori felt he needs to lend a hand. "Need help?"

"What the...no!"

"It's fine! Like I haven't seen that before..."

Yori definitely was right about the genes, realizing him and his cousin are both _blessed_. Yuni, awed by all the development, convinces himself that things are fine. _No homo_ , as some people said it. It'd be unfair if he won't return the favor...

All these stuff happened before Chika returns to town. While he _appreciated_ whatever knowledge Yori imparts him, he never knew he'd needed them so early.

* * *

"I want to be your ace! I really...do...never mind."

Yuni and Chika's back at their misunderstanding. Or miscommunication, or just plain silliness as they adapt to their arrangement. Not that Yuni's clueless how Chika can be tactless at moments he's not timid. Nor he needs more proof that their relationship's fine after that almost-wedding-proposal fiasco at the sports fest. But their arrangement's new, and as kids they're still learning the ropes...especially Yuni, being his first time.

"You're pretty much our team's ace. Everyone knows that." Chika tries to convince his _partner_ that he has his full trust, on and off the court. He pushes through his impassioned speech, troubled how to console his friend. He swore to himself to be rational and avoid drama, before realizing this is part of the deal when he said _yes_ to Yuni.

The taller one, feeling depressed and stupid, still tries to convince himself of his abilities. "But I want to play, Chika. You just benched me and everyone's else having fun...with you."

"This is a training camp, stupid." He sneaks in a smile knowing how jealous Yuni can be. "Trust me, you already know your stuff. They need more practice. I didn't really mean to sideline you..."

"...and yeah. I'm really sorry for not explaining it better to you." That's a rare moment Chika felt to apologize. His partner blushes with delight, feeling relieved and compelled to say sorry too.

"It's also my fault I didn't talk to you."

The young lovers walk in barely-lit streets with laundry in tow. If not for those, they could've sneaked in some touch, holding hands in the rare occassion they have privacy. Yuni still remembers how he got berserk when Chika claimed _he's single and always has been_ , when in fact the glasses guy just want to keep things hushed.

"But really, Chika...have you really liked girls before?" He curiously pokes again, partly to assure himself that it was all in the past.

"That's why I said _I've had girls that I've liked_ , right? Liked...as in past tense." Chika was nonchalant as he rewinds that moment with his boy.

"How about now?"

"I'm not a fortune teller, Yuni..." Hearing those words made Yuni more anxious. "But if you ask me right now, you're definitely my ace. I said yes to you. And I'd make sure we'd work things out."

"I...I just don't want to repeat our...I mean...past mistakes."

"I'll never let that happen again."

Almost no one's out, being past dinner time. Rural folks tend to sleep early too. The train station they passed by sits empty, the waiting room devoid of passengers. Chika, in his new-found aggressiveness, drags Yuni inside, feeling compelled to prove things to his lover.

Or rather, pull some form of apology.

"Wait...Chika...what are we doing here..." Yuni knows no one would bother loitering there, but they only excused themselves for laundry and Aoki would surely go sadist if they return past curfew.

"It'll be quick." Chika tries to find something to keep the door closed aside from their baskets. He gives up when he saw the bench screwed to the floor. "I just _miss_ you so much, Yuni. Damn."

"Aoki might be looking for us..."

Chika uses his lips to keep Yuni silent, his tongue making sure he gets the message. A horn honks at a distance, signalling a freight train passing by for the night shift.

But that kiss was not enough he had to use his hands too. Yuni thought it was just a hug, an _innocent_ hug, until clothes become a nuisance his boyfriend have to get past them.

"Chika...no...someone's coming..."

"That's cargo, silly."

"But really, I...I don't wanna lose it..."

"You can let go of it. Trust me."

Yuni never imagined his first _bond_ with Chika will happen at a shed, of all places. The freight train gets closer, its clanking more than enough to muffle their wordly praises. The driver passes along, focused enough on his driving not to notice them, the train's lights brightly cooperating.

The containers pass one by one, as their passion with each other runs in sequence. Yuni, barely knowledgeable with things, attempts to please his partner by licking his sweet spots.

"You don't have to force yourself." Chika pleads, trying to deny the pleasure he felt even if Yuni is doing a bad attempt at it. "Really...let me do it for you."

"It's unfair if I don't return the favor..."

"But I don't want you to feel forced, Yuni. It won't be fun."

 _Fine_ , Yuni understood as he let Chika take charge and show him how it's done. His face, barely visible under the night sky, entertains and assures Chika that he's pleased.

"How did you learn about these stuff?"

"That's for later."

"I'm trying to be calm here, you know..." Yuni's teeth clenches as he tries to get a grip on the bench they're supposed to be seated on.

"It's a long story." A smile from Chika's face was enough for Yuni to shut up for now. "What matters is now, you know..."

Their gaze and their hands go lower until they see themselves bare. Seeing each other rock hard made their heart tug, both romantically and out of nervousness. They could've chosen a better place, a more romantic one, but at least this is one interesting story to tell.

Yuni attempts to take the lead again, getting a feel of Chika as it twitches a bit.

"You're definitely trying, huh."

"I...I don't really know about these stuff."

His cuteness was enough for Chika to lose it. He lets Yuni sit on the bench while he figures out how to get a taste of him. First the head, down to the length...his partner initially makes silent gestures of approval until it became more louder and visible.

Afraid that he _comes_ on short notice, Yuni stands up and pulls up Chika who was still kneeling on the bare floor.

"I...I'll do it for you too."

"Okay. If that's what you want."

Eventually he gives in to desire. Seeing Yuni in that position, studying him in full detail makes his blood flow. Unlike Yuni though, Chika let a moan escape immediately. _Fuck_ , a profanity not of rage but out of pleaure. Of sheer happiness and disbelief that they've seen each other's hidden sides.

It would end up with laughter though as Yuni _bites_ him and lets him go.

"You okay?"

"It tastes...weird. I never knew you'd be this big..."

"Nah. You're definitely bigger though." _Uselessly big,_ he once muttered...but not this time around.

They gave each other a few more takes before they decided to end it with a bang. They barely made it before Aoki chased them outside, promising to each other they'd have another shot at it next time.

If only they knew Aoki and Oda's available for advice...

* * *

There's still few rice bales and potato boxes to return as the team went home, but Yuni and Chika got more space to stretch at the pickup. They sure were exhausted with how intense training camp was, so much that it was tempting to take a nap bare with a view of the sky.

"Chika, what's Grindr?" Yuni, armed with more lost innocence, takes Chika by surprise.

"Huh...where did you learned that?" He still tries to maintain composure even if it slightly concerned him.

"Someone mentioned it on Twitter."

"It's a dating site." That's the easiest way to define it, Chika thought. But he felt it's not the right time to explain further. After all, he still has some explaining due to Yuni. "There's much better sites out there, though. Forget about it."

"Have you tried them back in Tokyo?"

"Pfft...seriously you're asking that?" If only he could say yes, faking his age in dating sites order to sign up. "I downloaded them once, but forgot about them when I came to Fukui."

He won't dare be talk of the town, obviously...unlike in Tokyo that's very big for comfort and anonymity.

"So that's where you met girls, I guess?"

"Uhm...you don't find girls there-" His tongue slipped. "Never mind, forget about it. I never met someone there."

"I don't believe you."

Chika tries to get closer to Yuni, whispering what the driver should _never_ hear. "It's for gay people. And they rarely want dates there. They only want sex."

Yuni is shocked to hear his friend mention that word with composure, even if they're both aware and have already done it...sort of.

"Now you have lots more to explain to me, Chika..."

 _Ugh, I definitely opened more than a can of worms_...his regret as he fumble with his phone and unlock his hidden apps. "Here, check it out for yourself."

They wait until they pass a road with strong signal...only for the map to update and see a familiar face. Too familiar, even.

"Is that...my cousin?!"

Chika tries to pretend unsurprised, knowing even Yuni also has stuff to explain to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt relieved writing this, to be honest. I rarely attempted to write smut in English so this is good practice. Though I'm sure anxious how would readers react involving Yori in this.
> 
> Teens have sex, you know. Let them be awkward at it.


End file.
